Maeron City
' ' "Glistening Jewel and Shining Beacon on the Sea. She is the seat of the will of man, but also the harbor of his desire. She provides for all of mankind with her limitless bounty, she demands his loyalty and service. She is Our City, She is Your City, She is My City, and we will love her for all time. ''" Every great accomplishment of the elves was treated as a new evil under Emperor Highland's rule. No matter the benefit, the Imperial Rule would not accept it. His descendants kept the tradition of disregarding magic, and a new class was born. The alchemists, machinists, and craftsman of Maeron were elevated to the positions of sages and mages, occupying what had once been the province of wizards. But despite the protestations of each Emperor of Maeron, the people relied on the magic conveniences brought to them by the elves. Maeron City is broken up into five districts; the Water Front, the Market, Barracks Town, Inner City, and Round Wall. Inner City The part of Maeron City where the upper crust dwells. Often referred to as "Winner City," not only is the Emperor's Keep found within Inner City, but the villas of the most powerful and influential Senators, Military Leaders, and Merchants. Round Wall To live near the city walls carries a certain stigma in Maeron. Some say that those who live in the shadow of the City's Walls are expendable, as any threat that could come over the wall would attack them first. Others say that any cut purses, bandits, rogues, and smugglers pay those who live near the wall around the wall (aka Round Wall) to dig under the wall and bring in illegal goods or unsavory individuals. Either way, to live in the region known as Round Wall carries its own notion. Water Front Fishers, Crabbers, Sailors, Privateers, Pirates, Sea Faring Barbarians from the Cold Water, you can meet so many types of people in the Water Front any that you want, and many you don't. There are several bars, inns, taverns and other places of ill repute on the Water Front. But also all of the piers. While there are many busy workers, and many surly sailors on leave, there is also a strong military presence as the piers are vital to the survival of the city. Still, more menacing than any mugger or thug constantly hums the Mages' Spire , a constant reminder of the power wielded by those within. Barracks Town While this neighborhood does house and garrison all of the active duty soldiers of Maeron, it also includes all of the government contracted armories, smiths, bowyers, and craftsman needed to keep the army running smoothly. If you are looking for anything with the military, including a headquarters for the Evocatti Eternus , this is the place to look. The Market Legends and Tales abound about the Market in Maeron City. Nearly half the size of the City, and just as populated. The greatest merchandise and wares in the world can be found, for a price. Any Gnome or Dwarf from the West can easily find their way to a soft bed and a hot meal from a likely cousin or well wisher in the Market. Of course, most well wishers hope for a tip on crafting or tinkering. Tales and rumors circulate of the Poor Elite, a Fabled Company of Thieves, Rogues, and Dungeon Delvers lead by the equally fabled Cyril Silver-Quill, Captain of the Golden Wings, the ship that routed a Kraken while reliving the Imperial Navy's Flagship of nearly three hundred thousand gold. Technology: ''Steam Power: Gunpowder: Guns: Fireworks: Elixirs: Category:Locations Category:Cities